Microscopic imaging techniques will be used extensively in all of the proposed MDCRC scientific projects. The purpose of the Muscular Dystrophy Imaging Core is to insure that the proposed scientific projects have facilitated access to the various imaging techniques needed to fulfill their stated aims. This will be accomplished by significantly increasing the imaging capabilities of the Neuromuscular Disease Center's Neuromuscular Pathology Laboratory. In addition, the existing expertise of the Laboratory in handling muscle tissue will be combined to those available in established imaging cores within the institution. The Core will provide access to: 1) specialized muscle histochemical and immunohistochemical techniques, 2) fluorescent in situ hybridization (FISH), 3) confocal microscopy and 4) electron microscopy. Expertise will also be available within the cores to help Center investigators apply other techniques, whose need may arise during the conduct of the proposed studies.